


Laissez Les Bon Temps Rouler! (Let The Good Times Roll!)

by paxton1976



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Budding Love, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Exploration, Hotels, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Public Blow Jobs, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping, Tourism, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: After Yuuri wins nationals, Viktor decides spontaneously to take the young man on a getaway.  He has several surprises planned for him, but Viktor is ultimately surprised when Yuuri takes matters into his own hands.“I am so proud of you, Yuuri. Everyone loved you. Pure elegance. I think this deserves celebration! How about it?” Viktor asked, his eyes leaving the road momentarily to look at him.“Viktor, it's only nationals. We can go home and have katsudon. That should be sufficient,” he murmured. His hand was once again lifted for a kiss.“Unacceptable. You were the brightest star on the ice. I could tell how nervous you were, but you overcame it and performed beautifully. You deserve more than a meal,” Viktor explained.“Well, what did you have in mind?” Yuuri asked, curious about his coach's plans. He glanced over at Viktor, seeing a slight smile on his lips.“You'll see. I know you'll love it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, wow, lots of notes. Stay with me as there is a lot to explain. I like to make my stories as realistic as possible and it takes a bit of research, so here we go!
> 
> Laissez les bon temps rouler is Cajun French for let the good times roll. It's a very happy phrase.  
> Fukuoka is the main city in the Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan. It is a seaside town with many attractions for anyone to choose from.  
> The hotel is modeled after With The Style Fukuoka. The suite they stayed in is similar to the double suite.  
> Tenjin Core is an eleven story department store in the Tenjin district of Fukuoka. Most of the men's fashions are indeed on the eighth floor.  
> Joie de vivre is French for enjoyment of life.  
> Pièce de résistance is French for main attraction, main event, or encore. It is usually referring to a luxurious event or object.  
> The area of Tenjin they go to at night is called Oyafuku-dori. It means disrespectful street child. It is full of restaurants and clubs.  
> The song they dance to is called Queer and is by 90s alternative rock group, Garbage. It is an extremely seductive song. Try it out ;)  
> Takasakiyama is a monkey park in Beppu, which is in eastern Kyushu. Leave it to Viktor to want to visit something like this.
> 
> If I missed anything, please let me know.
> 
> And as always, I don't own any of the characters of Yuri!! on Ice. I just own my personal ideas.

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters, story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He was still flying from the euphoria of winning the regional competition. It was nothing compared to the Grand Prix Finals, but it was something. This victory boosted his self-confidence tremendously. His gaze drifted from the window to his coach. They were headed back to Hasetsu, Viktor driving their rental car. The GPS was spouting directions in Russian. Yuuri would normally be annoyed by it, but today he didn't care. Nothing could ruin this joyous feeling.

He felt fingers entangle with his before his hand lifted, palm pressed against soft lips.

“I am so proud of you, Yuuri. Everyone loved you. Pure elegance. I think this deserves celebration! How about it?” Viktor asked, his eyes leaving the road momentarily to look at him.

“Viktor, it's only regionals. We can go home and have katsudon. That should be sufficient,” he murmured. His hand was once again lifted for a kiss.

“Unacceptable. You were the brightest star on the ice. I could tell how nervous you were, but you overcame it and performed beautifully. You deserve more than a meal,” Viktor explained.

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Yuuri asked, curious about his coach's plans. He glanced over at Viktor, seeing a slight smile on his lips.

“You'll see. I know you'll love it,” he said. He released the Yuuri's hand and downshifted as they approached the bridge to southern Kyushu.

* * *

The rest of the drive passed quickly as Yuuri fell asleep. His eyes fluttered open when the car slowed to a stop. He tried to focus his blurry vision on his surroundings, but realized he didn't have his glasses.

“We're home. Here,” Viktor said softly as he handed Yuuri's glasses to him. The young man thanked him and placed them on the bridge of his nose, securing them behind his ears. The sun was peaking over the skyline of the city in a gorgeous display of yellows and oranges. He could smell the faint tinge of salt in the air, closing his eyes as he took a breath of the crisp air. His ears perked up when he heard a low chuckle. He opened his eyes, looking to Viktor

“Glad to be home?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded and stretched as best as he could in the cramped space. Viktor got out of the car and walked to the back. He pressed the button on the remote to open the trunk and began to unload their bags. Yuuri opened the passenger door and climbed out of the car, joining Viktor. He lifted the bags from the ground and trekked towards the ryokan.

“Yuuri, I can carry my bags,” Viktor fussed. He reached out to the man's shoulder, trying to pull the strap of his overnight bag. Yuuri shifted away from him.

“You're tired. I'm sorry I fell asleep and didn't keep you company. This is the least I can do,” he apologized, “Are you going to tell me now what we are going to do to celebrate?”

“Nope. It's a surprise.”

“There isn't much to do around here for fun, unless we're going out for ramen,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Who said we were staying in Hasetsu?” Viktor asked, smirking at him. Yuuri was left speechless as he watched Viktor walk away and disappear into the ryokan. He entered minutes later amidst cheers from his family and friends. He placed the bags on the floor and was promptly embraced by his mother and father. They were so happy for him and his victory. They knew it did wonders for his fragile self-esteem. He thanked everyone and retreated to his room. He unpacked his bags, throwing his dirty clothes in the corner. He selected clean jeans, a t-shirt and boxers from his dresser and placed them on his bed. Plucking his toiletries bag off the desk, he made his way to the bathroom. He felt grimy after the car ride. He turned the tap on in the shower and undressed. He waited a few minutes for the water to warm up before stepping inside the spray. He tilted his head back slightly, letting the water cascade over him. He wiped his face with his hands and turned around. He was deep in thought when he grabbed the shampoo bottle. He absentmindedly ran his hands through his hair, massaging the shampoo against his scalp. His attention bounced between the events of the night before and his coach's plans for today. He was amazed by the stroke of luck that had befallen him these past months. Not only had he won first place in nationals, his skating had become more solid and sure, he felt better than he had in his entire life. He owed it all to Viktor. Viktor. His heart leaped just from the thought of the man. He had worshipped him from afar for so many years. Since Viktor had come into his life and informed Yuuri he would be coaching him, he had to pinch himself multiple times. In the beginning he swore he was in a daydream, but as time passed he realized exactly how lucky he was. Viktor was not easy on him by any means. He pushed his body to the limits. Yuuri had to thank him though. His coach believed in him, which was more than he could say about anyone.

The sudden chill of the water brought him back to the present. He quickly washed his body and turned the tap off. He pulled a towel off the rack and patted his body dry. He rubbed the towel over his hair for a few minutes before wrapping it around his waist. He picked his clothes off the floor, unlocked the door and stepped into the hall.

“Yuuri,” a familiar voice drawled. He turned his head to the call and locked eyes with Viktor. He tried to hide his blush as Viktor's eyes swept down his body and back up again. His smile was seductive. Yuuri gulped once before he found his voice.

“Uh, hi,” he stammered.

“Get dressed and pack. We are going to be gone for a couple days. Let's leave in say,” Viktor trailed off as he looked at his watch, “an hour? Sound ok?”

“Wait..what? A couple days?” Yuuri asked incredulously, his mind going a million miles a minute. Viktor wanted to take him on a getaway. He stood in the hallway, paralyzed. Viktor placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head.

“Yes, you deserve a treat worthy of a champion. Now stop gaping at me and get going,” he said as he pointed to Yuuri's door.

* * *

He was ready a little over an hour later. He barreled down the stairs into the lobby of his family's ryokan. He saw his mother watering plants when he reached the main floor.

“Son, you sound like a herd of elephants,” she observed. Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, nerves returning with a vengeance.

“I'm sorry. Have you seen Viktor?”

“He's in the kitchen. He wanted to pack a few snacks for your trip.”

“Oh,” Yuuri mumbled. His curiosity was piqued once again. Where was Viktor taking him? He jumped when he heard the man behind him.

“Yuuri! You're ready! Let's go, shall we?” Viktor exclaimed happily. He nodded and turned to his mother. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled warmly.

“Have fun, Yuuri. I know you're going to have a great time,” she said. Yuuri's expression fell.

“You know where we're going, don't you?” She nodded with a mischievous grin. Yuuri rolled his eyes and sighed. Viktor chose that moment to thread his arm through the young man's, gently tugging him to the doors.

“Come on! Adventure awaits! Laissez les bon temps rouler!” Viktor cried exuberantly.

Yuuri let Viktor drag him outside to the car. He plucked the bag off Yuuri's shoulder and placed it on the ground. He opened the door for Yuuri and waved his hand with a flourish.

“Your chariot awaits,” he said, grinning.

“You're ridiculous, you know that?”

“Yes, I do!” Viktor exclaimed, laughing as he opened the back door and put their bags in the back seat. Yuuri lowered himself onto the passenger seat and reached to close the door.

“Ah, ah, ah! It's my turn to treat you,” Viktor chimed, tucking Yuuri's arm inside before closing the door. He walked around the front of the car, opened the door and climbed in. He started the car and looked to Yuuri.

“Ready for the time of your life?” he asked. Yuuri's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Time of his life? It was only regionals, and here Viktor was acting like he won the world championship. He drew a deep breath as Viktor leaned over him to fasten his seat belt. Viktor lightly caressed his cheek before winking at him and pulling back.

“Get comfortable. We're going to be in the car for a little while,” he said as he shifted the car in gear. Yuuri sighed and settled back into the seat, wondering where on earth they were going before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Intense lilting notes of a piano woke him from his nap. He lifted his glasses slightly, rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. Viktor had taken them to a bustling city, vibrant with color and life. His eyes widened as he saw all the people walking along the street. They passed several open air cafes and small shops. He could see the tall towers of the city jutting above the town. He looked to Viktor. His face was etched with concentration as the traffic was horrendous, but a small smile played on his lips.

“Viktor, where are we?”

“Fukuoka,” he replied. Yuuri's mouth opened slightly and he looked out the window again.

“What are we doing here?” he asked. The car halted at a traffic light and the older man turned his head, looking at him.

“We're going to celebrate and have fun. I want this to be special for you,” he said, appealing to Yuuri. The light changed, allowing them to continue. Viktor navigated the complex city layout before turning into a parking garage. He guided the car into a spot near a breezeway and shut the car off.

“Come on. Time for surprise number one,” he said, opening the door and climbing out. The men grabbed their bags from the back seat and walked to the breezeway. Yuuri slowed in the middle, gradually coming to a stop. They were high above the city and the view was breathtaking. He could see the mountains in the distance, shrouded by low clouds. He walked to the other side of the breezeway, looking across the bay. Waves were crashing against the rocky shoreline, the sun creating thousands of prisms as the light refracted off each droplet of sea water. Seagulls were perched on the crags, occasionally diving into the water for small fish.

“Just like St. Petersburg,” he heard a soft voice in his ear as a chin pressed lightly against his shoulder. Yuuri's body shuddered when he felt Viktor's hot breath on his skin. Viktor swathed an arm around his waist, pulling him to his chest.

“Let's go get settled,” Viktor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's neck before letting him go. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. He joined his companion several moments later and walked to the revolving doors at the end of the breezeway. They took an elevator to the first floor and exited into an elegantly decorated lobby. Yuuri was stunned at how beautiful it was. He had never been anywhere like this.

Viktor observed Yuuri stare in wonder at his surroundings, turning every direction to see something new. He watched the glass elevator take guests to their floors. The gentle cascading of the multi-level waterfall caught his attention. Yuuri was drawn to the ripples in the pool and drifted to it. He leaned against the ledge, dipping a hand in the water and started gliding figure eights into the water. He lifted his head when he heard the rich baritone of a cello, followed by the harmonious sound of a violin. He wiped his hand on his jeans and walked quickly to the quartet playing in the lobby. A harp and double bass had joined in by the time he reached them. He closed his eyes and gracefully swayed to the music. It was one of the most exquisite pieces he had ever heard. He hadn't realized Viktor was standing beside him until the man threaded his fingers with his own. They watched the group perform with great appreciation, applauding with gusto when they finished.

“Viktor! This is amazing! What is this place?” Yuuri asked, unable to contain his excitement. Viktor smiled at Yuuri's enthusiasm

 

“This is where we will be staying,” Viktor explained. Yuuri's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

“You mean...this is a hotel?” he stammered, looking around again, “I can't afford this! We need to go somewhere else.” He looked somewhat crestfallen. He was taken in by the beauty and synergy of the space, but he had to be realistic. He tightened the strap around his shoulder, turning towards the exit. He was interrupted by a hand on his upper arm.

“Yuuri, this is my treat. Allow me to spoil you,” Viktor replied, turning him gently and looking into his face. He gave the young man a reassuring nod. Yuuri shook his head, causing Viktor to put a finger under his chin. He tilted the Yuuri's head up before speaking.

“Just enjoy, my Yuuri. Can you do that?”

He nodded, feeling the frisson go through his body from Viktor's possessiveness. He didn't know how to accept the lavish attention Viktor bestowed upon him. He never made friends easily and always blended into the background. Ever since the Russian had inserted himself into Yuuri's life everything had changed. Even though he was terribly shy, Viktor's charismatic persona was beginning to rub off on him. The older man had helped him more than anyone ever had. He figured the least he could do was let Viktor have this time with him. Viktor seemed to want it so much.

They checked in and took the elevator to the top floor. Viktor slid the keycard into the door, waiting for the light to turn green. An audible click sounded and they entered the room. Viktor led the way down the short hallway, holding his arms out when he reached the suite.

“Ah! Now this is perfect!” he exclaimed happily. Yuuri joined him seconds later and took in the luxurious room. Astonished didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. The walls were paneled with oak. The queen size bed was placed against a shale accent wall, neatly made with neutral silk sheets. Modern plush and bamboo chairs sat in front of the bed, an accent table between them. A glass wall separated the bedroom from the shower room. He could see a large porcelain garden tub and an open shower in the dark brown tiled room. The artwork reflected life in a seaside town, featuring swimmers and ocean views. An entertainment center was against the wall opposite the bed. He walked to the archway at his right, taking in the kitchenette and cozy breakfast nook in the next room.

“Well, do you like it?” Viktor asked, amused at the young man's reaction. Yuuri spun his head to him. He tried to gather his thoughts before speaking.

“This...um...I...wow, Viktor, this is too much. I don't know what to say,” he stuttered. Viktor took his hand, pulling Yuuri towards him. He lifted his free hand and ran his fingers through Yuuri's dark locks before turning his hand to run it down the young man's cheek.

“Say you love it,” Viktor said softly.

“I do. Why? How come you're doing this? It was only regionals.”

“No, this is a reclamation of skill, a discovery of self-confidence, an expression of one's self. This isn't merely regionals, Yuuri. Words can't describe how proud I am of you,” Viktor said, his low voice like velvet.

“But I don't...” he faltered as tears filled his eyes, “I don't des...” A slender finger pressed against his lips, cutting him off.

“Shh, you deserve this more than anyone,” Viktor said softly, smiling at him, “Let's see what Japan is saying about their star, shall we?”

Yuuri wiped the tears from his eyes, laughing slightly as Viktor pulled him to the bed. He stretched out on the mattress and watched Viktor search for the remote.

“Ah ha!” he exclaimed, facing Yuuri and shaking the remote in his hand. He jumped onto the bed and cuddled next to the young man. Yuuri shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“You're such a kid,” he mumbled. Viktor smiled brightly, making the other's heart skip a beat.

“It's great, isn't it?” he replied. Yuuri shook his head again as he was pulled into Viktor's embrace.

They watched the local sports channel for the next couple hours, rewatching the national performances. Viktor commented on how the young man could improve his program. Yuuri winced as he watched himself slam against the rink wall. He gently rubbed the bridge of his nose, flinching at the bruising still present. Viktor chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

“Please let's not have a repeat of that, no?” Viktor asked, peering into Yuuri's eyes. He nodded, trying not to get lost in those beautiful blue eyes. He licked his lips and let his eyes drop. It didn't help as they fell on Viktor's mouth. He gulped and directed his gaze up again. Viktor had no expression on his face. He lifted a hand, cupping Yuuri's cheek and slowly lowered his face to the young man's. Their mouths were inches away when a loud growl filled the silence. Viktor chuckled and pulled back.

“I think someone's hungry?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. Yuuri blushed and hugged his stomach, silently cursing the interruption. Viktor gently tapped the tip of Yuuri's nose. He grasped his hand and pulled Yuuri from the bed.

“Come on, lunch awaits. Then it's time to explore!” he declared.

They ate a quick meal at the hotel restaurant. They wandered around the town, eventually winding up in the Tenjin district. Viktor gasped as a large building came into view and tugged Yuuri along quickly.

“Viktor, slow down. The building isn't going anywhere,” Yuuri chided.

“Tenjin Core! I've always wanted to go here!” he cried excitedly.

“What is Tenjin Core?” he asked. Viktor stopped suddenly and looked blankly at Yuuri.

“You don't know what it is?” The young man shook his head. “Well, prepare to be amazed!” He entwined his fingers through Yuuri's again, running to the double doors of the building.

Yuuri quickly discovered that Tenjin Core was a huge department store. There were many different vendors on eleven separate floors. Viktor stopped in front of a map, scrunched his face as he tried to read it. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Yuuri, I can't read this. Find the floor with the men's sections, please,” he man pleaded. Yuuri chuckled and studied the map.

“Eighth floor.”

“Let's go,” Viktor yelled, tugging Yuuri behind him once again. They rode the elevator in relative silence, exiting when the chime for the eighth floor sounded. Viktor motioned for him to go first and followed closely behind. Yuuri was overwhelmed by the selection of clothing, shoes and accessories they had for sale. Everything looked so incredibly expensive.

“Um, Viktor, why are we here? Do you need some new clothes?” he asked. Viktor shook his head.

“Not really,” he said, “but you do.” Yuuri was taken aback. What was wrong with what he had now? It wasn't exactly fashionable, but he was never one to follow the latest trends.

“I'm ok with what I have,” he explained, “And besides, I think this is out of my budget.” He blushed when Viktor winked at him.

“Surprise number two, Yuuri. It's part of reinventing yourself. You'll thank me later.”

They spent what seemed like an eternity selecting several outfits for Yuuri. Viktor had him try on so many different garments everything was starting to run together. He put on the outfit they agreed would be the last and looked in the mirror. He didn't recognize the man staring back at him. An amethyst linen long sleeved shirt hugged his shoulders and draped down his chest. The black jeans molded his legs perfectly. He turned, admiring his reflection from different angles. He unfastened the buttons at the wrists and rolled the sleeves up a few inches. He carded his fingers through his hair, silently urging it to stay back. He stepped closer to the mirror and took his glasses off. He looked into the mirror once more and smiled. He had to show Viktor.

He unlocked the door and stepped into the waiting area. Viktor was tapping the screen of his phone. The man was completely addicted to social media. Yuuri snorted and he walked towards him.

“Hey, what do you think?”

Viktor lifted his head and gulped. His eyes grew and swept Yuuri's body. The young man rubbed the back of his neck. He felt vulnerable under the man's stare.

“Maybe it's not a good choice,” Yuuri announced and pivoted to walk back to the fitting room. He heard the man jump from the chair behind him.

“Wait! Yuuri,” he paused. Yuuri turned to face him. Viktor stepped in front of Yuuri, placing his hands on the young man's upper arms. He appeared spellbound.

“Yuuri,” he rasped, “You look breathtaking. I can't take my eyes off you. We must buy this one.”

Yuuri nodded and excused himself. He made his way back to the dressing room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it and pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat. Viktor thought he looked magnificent. Yuuri shook himself out of his trance and changed.

They wound up selecting four new sets of clothing for the young man along with two pairs of shoes, a watch and a tie. Viktor shooed Yuuri away as he paid for everything. He didn't want Yuuri to be upset or feel indebted to him. He enjoyed showering the young man with praises, attention and gifts. He had never wanted to do this for anyone before. It amazed him how Yuuri had wormed his way into heart. He smiled fondly to himself, grabbed the bags and joined Yuuri at the elevator.

“It wasn't too much, was it? We can take some back if it was,” Yuuri worried, wringing his hands. Viktor recognized the his nervous habit immediately and took both hands in his.

“Not at all. To both parts,” he replied. He winked at Yuuri, hoping he reassured him.

They returned to their hotel room after venturing the city for a while longer. Viktor could tell Yuuri was getting overwhelmed and he had more surprises planned for the night. He needed to unwind and Viktor had the perfect plan to help him.

* * *

Yuuri fell into the chair and slouched, letting his head fall back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As much as he enjoyed his outing with Viktor, it was mentally draining. He was never good around a lot of people. It sapped his energy. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of water running. He looked to the glass wall, finding Viktor stooped over the bathtub. He shifted his head, puzzled. His eyes watched Viktor as he came back into the room.

“I do believe it's time for you to relax, Yuuri,” Viktor said, drawing out his name, “Get undressed. Let's soak that tension out of you.” He held his hand out to Yuuri, bringing him to his feet. Viktor led him to the shower room and watched as he quickly undressed. Yuuri slid into the tub, sighing softly when he was immersed in warm water. He draped his arms on either side of the tub and closed his eyes. He needed this. He didn't realize how tense he was, but the past few days had been a whirlwind. He smiled to himself, pleased with Viktor's thoughtfulness. His eyes drifted open slowly when he felt a hand embrace his own.

“That good?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded.

“Take your time and enjoy. I'm going to get some work done,” he said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's palm. He stood and left the bathroom. Yuuri watched as Viktor pulled his laptop from a bag and sank onto the bed. He quickly became engrossed in whatever was on the screen. He closed his eyes again and sank deeper into the water.

He remained in the tub until the water cooled. Deciding his edginess had subsided, he lifted himself out and patted dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the room, sitting on the bed. Viktor held a finger up and Yuuri waited patiently as he finished watching a video. He closed the laptop, looked up at Yuuri and smiled.

“Better?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded.

“Do you have anything else planned for tonight?” he asked.

“Oh yes! Night on the town! The best part of a celebration. Go get dressed. The city awaits!”

Yuuri stood, plucked a shopping bag off the floor and retreated to the bathroom. He selected the clothes he wanted to wear and ripped the tags off. He got dressed quickly and slicked his hair back with gel Viktor had brought. He smiled broadly as he looked at his reflection. Where had the man in front of him been for all this time? The Russian brought out the best in him. He had a thought that had crossed his mind quite a bit lately: He didn't ever want Viktor to leave.

Satisfied with his appearance, he took his glasses off and placed them in their case. He emerged from the bathroom and walked the short hallway to the bedroom. When he rounded the corner a low appreciative whistle was heard over the droning of the television.

“Oh Yuuri, I was so hoping you would wear that,” Viktor said. He walked to Yuuri and took the man's hands in his. “You look beautiful. Purple really is your color. It makes you look absolutely ravishing.” Yuuri blushed at the praises showered upon him.

“You look pretty ravishing yourself,” Yuuri replied, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. Cerulean eyes grew wider as a seductive smile crept upon Viktor's face.

“My Yuuri sure is bold tonight,” he mused. Yuuri looked away, not able to look the man in the eyes. Fingertips under his chin drew him back so he was looking at the Viktor.

“I like it,” he whispered before feathering his lips over Yuuri's. He stepped back from the  young man, plucked his overnight bag off the floor and dropped it onto the bed. He rummaged through it before selecting a charcoal v-neck sweater and grey dress pants. He took his time getting undressed. Yuuri had to divert his eyes, sure Viktor was doing this to fluster him.

“So innocent,” Viktor chortled.

“Are you done?” Yuuri asked. Upon hearing an affirming hum, he turned his head back to Viktor. He was mesmerized. How did he always look so damn irresistible?

“Do I look okay?” Viktor asked, running a hand through his hair. Yuuri nodded, unable to take his eyes off the other.

“More than okay,” he replied. Viktor beamed at him. After he had finished putting his shoes on, he clasped Yuuri's hand in his and towed him to the door. He caught Yuuri's glasses case out of the corner of his eye when they passed the bathroom and he stopped suddenly.

“Do you want to take your glasses?” Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head.

“No, it will ruin my look,” he replied, blushing slightly.

“Ruin your look?” Viktor replied, thoroughly amused. Earlier this afternoon Yuuri hadn't cared how he looked. He wondered what had changed. “Aren't you blind as a bat without them?”

“Um, yeah,” Yuuri said softly, fiddling with his fingers, “I just want to look nice.”

“You always look beyond nice, Yuuri,” Viktor smirked, “When we get home, you are getting contacts.” Yuuri opened his mouth to argue, but the stern look from the other quashed the momentum.

“No buts!”

They took the elevator down to the first floor, Viktor chuckling at Yuuri. He had his face pressed against the glass, his vantage point of the lobby different from before. His enthusiasm never failed to endear himself to Viktor.  He thought it was positively charming.

They walked side by side as Viktor confidently guided them through the city. Yuuri was confused when he realized they were back in the Tenjin district. The sun had almost set so the feel of the area was different than before. It was more lively, more vibrant. There was a joie de vivre that was almost infectious. The air was alive with the sound of laughter and the loud bass of music. He had never gone out and experienced nightlife before, so he felt out of his element. Yuuri stopped and tugged at Viktor's sleeve.

“I'm not so sure about this,” he said hesitantly. Viktor drew closer, stopping right in front of him. They were so close he could feel the puffs of hot breath against his face. Yuuri swallowed harshly when those seductive eyes focused on him.

“Let's explore this together then, shall we? Experience a new side of you. You've opened yourself up to so much, why not a little more? Besides, this is the pièce de résistance,” Viktor explained.

“Ok,” Yuuri murmured, entranced by the man's presence. He finally digested the words and frowned.

“Viktor, you've been throwing words around all day that I don't understand.”

“Like what?”

“That one you just said...piece..um..,” he stopped when the other man laughed heartily.

“Pièce de résistance?”

“Yeah, that one. What does it mean?”

“The encore, the final act, the main event. What else?” Viktor asked, utterly amused. The thoughtful look on Yuuri's face had him smirking once again.

“I can't remember now.”

“Well, if you do let me know,” Viktor said softly. His attention shifted past Yuuri and his face lit up, “Dango!”

Yuuri blinked as the man rushed past him. He turned to see Viktor standing in front of a stand, hands clasped against his chest as he looked over the menu. Viktor's excitement deflated quickly, causing Yuuri to saunter towards him. He looked at the menu and smirked. It was in Kanji.

“You can't read it,” he observed. Viktor shook his head. Yuuri squinted and read the different options to him. Viktor asked questions about each different type, which Yuuri explained to him in great detail. He enjoyed this side of Viktor. He had to depend on someone else, on him. It made Yuuri's heart want to burst with joy. The sound of his name brought him out of his thought.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sang, waving a hand in front of his face, “Where did you go? I made up my mind!”

“What would you like?”

Viktor decided on the teppanyaki while Yuuri chose goma. Viktor smiled broadly, raised his eyebrows and took a bite. He closed his eyes slowly and hummed in appreciation.

“Mmm, this is so delicious! How can this country have so much good food?” Yuuri laughed at the other's declaration.

The two men adventured further into Tenjin, enjoying the sights and sounds around them. A gaudy neon sign caught Viktor's attention and he rushed to it. Yuuri read it when he met up with the man.

_American Music Night! Imported Draft 300 Yen! Mixed 700 Yen!_

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor crooned, “I believe we have found our encore. Come on!” He pushed Yuuri into the darkened club. After having their identification checked, they proceeded into the main room. It was lit with blue and magenta neon lights. The walls were decorated with metal sconces shining on the couches and tables nearby. The teak dance floor was surrounded by a sleek, black marble bar. Multiple bartenders were a flurry of activity, mixing colorful drinks with a flourish. Yuuri thought it could be an art form.

Viktor draped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and led him to a nearby table. He eased himself onto the stool, watching his companion do the same. A waitress came by moments later for their drink orders. After checking their hand stamps, she nodded to them and left. Viktor put an elbow on the table, propped his head on his hand and gazed at the young man. His free hand danced along the table top before reaching Yuuri's hand. He drew lazy circles over the smooth skin on the top of Yuuri's hand before lacing their fingers together.

“What do you think?” he asked. He knew Yuuri felt out of place, completely out of his element. Doubt had returned to the young man's eyes. He wasn't sure what to do or how to act. Viktor squeezed his hand and sent him a reassuring smile. It was returned with a weak smile from the other.

“No overthinking, my Yuuri,” he yelled above the music, pausing as the waitress brought their drinks. He took a sip from his glass and set it on the table. His brows shot up as he watched the young man lift his drink and empty the glass in less than a minute. Yuuri wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head sharply.

“Are you that nervous?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded, his eyes dropping to the table. Viktor opened his mouth to encourage him, but stopped when he heard the familiar bass and sultry feminine voices fill the room. He pulled Yuuri from his stool.

“Come on,” he said huskily, dragging Yuuri to the dance floor. Viktor ignored the his protests as he found an open area. He spun around to face Yuuri. He crooked a forefinger and waved it at the young man, silently begging him to come closer. Viktor smirked when he gulped and hesitantly closed the gap between them. He grasped Yuuri's wrist, jerking him against his chest. They stared at each other for a moment until a seductive smile crept upon Viktor's lips. He released Yuuri's wrist, lightly running his fingers up his arms before drifting back down. His hand moved to Yuuri's hip, deftly slinking around his lower back. Viktor shifted closer to him, their hips grazing against each other. He nudged a leg against the Yuuri's and squeezed his knee between them. Yuuri spread his legs a bit and Viktor took full advantage, resting his thigh against the young man's crotch. Viktor bent his knees slightly and Yuuri mimicked him. He bit his lower lip as the pressure from Viktor's thigh increased.

Chocolate eyes met cerulean. Yuuri could see the raw need and abandon in Viktor's eyes. He had never seen the older man look so serious.

“Viktor..,” he said softly. Viktor could only read his lips, see the expression on his face. He pressed his hand harder against the young man's back, dropping the other to Yuuri's hip. He gyrated his hips slowly, waiting for the woman to sing.

 _Hey boy, take a look at me_  
_Let me dirty up your mind_  
_I'll strip away your hard veneer_  
_And see what I can find_

Yuuri's breath caught. He had heard this song when he was training in America. Phichit and Leo had hounded him about some older music they had come across that they wanted him to hear. He finally relented. Most of the songs were catchy, but this one made him blush. It was so erotic, so debauched. He had asked Phichit to turn it off after the first chorus he was so embarrassed. But now, oh damn was it so sexy. The suggestive lines, the man moving against him, the heat. He could lose himself in this feeling.

Yuuri lifted his arms and slipped them behind Viktor's neck, hands plunging into soft, grey tresses. He pressed his body closer to Viktor's, so close he could feel the other man's growing hardness. He could feel the rapid beating of the Viktor's heart against his own chest. They continued to move together, bouncing to the rhythm, hips crashing upon every drumbeat. The titillation building within Yuuri was becoming too much. He stared at Viktor through half-lidded eyes, watching the man breathe heavily. He wasn't sure if it was from exertion or if he was as aroused as well.

 

 _I know what's good for you_  
_I know you're dying to_  
_I know what's good for you_  
_I bet you're dying to_  
_You can touch me if you want_  
_You can touch me if you want_  
_You can touch me_  
_You can touch me_  
_But you can't stop_

Their cadence changed during the final moments of the song. They slowed, undulating against each other. The song faded away and they pulled apart scarcely, chests and hips still touching. Yuuri could feel Viktor's erection against his thigh. Something within him snapped. He untangled himself from Viktor, snatched his hand and yanked him to the back of the room. They pushed their way through the crowd, finally coming to a darkened hallway. Yuuri read the signs on each door they passed. He finally found the one he wanted, hurled the door open and stalked inside. Viktor's eyes recovered from the sudden brightness of the room and realized he was in a bathroom. He felt himself being shoved into a stall, followed by the young man. Yuuri slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, confused but exhilarated by the young man's display. He felt Yuuri twist his hands into his sweater, whirl him around and shove him against the wall. Yuuri crushed his lips against Viktor's, moving hungrily against each other. He pulled Viktor's lower lip down with his teeth, biting just hard enough to taste a bit of blood. He plunged his tongue inside the man's mouth. Their slick muscles danced around each other, becoming faster and erratic. Viktor gasped into the Yuuri's mouth when he felt hands unfasten his belt and tug on the buttons of his pants. He broke the kiss and stared wide-eyed at Yuuri.

“Don't stop me,” Yuuri rasped, “And don't take your eyes off me.” Viktor nodded and watched him drop to his knees.He fumbled with the buttons a few times but finally managed to unhook them. He pulled the zipper down slowly, brushing his hand against Viktor's bound cock in the process. Viktor shivered and his eyes fluttered shut. He felt fingers digging painfully into the back of his thighs.

“I said watch me,” Yuuri said through clenched teeth. Viktor nodded quickly, swallowing harshly. Yuuri pulled Viktor's pants and silk boxers down in one swoop. His gaze shifted back to Viktor's and he smirked.

“Nice underwear,” he praised. Viktor was speechless. What happened to his shy Yuuri? Was this the alcohol the young man had pounded back? He didn't think so. Yuuri seemed to be in full control of himself. But this man, this new Yuuri, with his Eros overflowing. This was the most erotic thing Viktor had ever seen. He watched with baited breath as Yuuri swirled his tongue around the head of Viktor's cock. Yuuri's eyes never left his. It was as if he was challenging Viktor silently, daring him to do something about this, stop him. Viktor moaned loudly when Yuuri's mouth slid down and took all of his cock in that sweet, warm mouth. Viktor fought to keep his eyes open and on the young man . Yuuri kept his eyes trained on Viktor's as his mouth bobbed on the older man's cock. He slid his tongue sporadically along the man's length as his lips moved against it. The sounds Viktor was making was feeding the inferno building within him. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He thrust a hand into his boxers and squeezed his erection. He grasped himself and began to stroke as he was sucking on Viktor's cock, building more and more pressure. Viktor groaned, watching Yuuri's hollowed cheeks around him and the young man's hand in his own pants. The sight before him was absolutely carnal, so lewd. He had never been more aroused in his life. He threaded his fingers through ebony locks and tugged lightly. He jerked his hips when he felt the slight scraping of teeth.

 

“Oh god, Yuuri, that feels so good,” he keened. He watched as Yuuri stopped stroking himself and pulled his hand out. He grabbed Viktor's ass with it and shoved his other hand in his jeans, pumping his cock once again. Viktor felt fingers pry his cheeks apart and circle his entrance. The fingertips were slick with the Yuuri's natural lubricant. A single digit pressed against him, causing him to go weak in the knees. Yuuri lifted his mouth off Viktor and grinned lasciviously at him.

“Is this ok?” he asked, pressing a fingertip into the older man. Viktor nodded fervently, unable to find words at this point. He dropped his head back down and took Viktor's cock back into his mouth, immediately establishing a fast pace. He pushed his finger deeper into Viktor, listening to his whimpers. Once it was fully seated inside, he thrust back and forth a few times before adding another. He let Viktor adjust before plunging roughly inside him. Viktor's whining was doing a number on his willpower. He pumped his own cock faster, squeezing sporadically to build the overwhelming sensation quickly. Yuuri crooked the fingers inside Viktor and rubbed against the smooth piece of flesh. Viktor banged the back of his head against the wall and let out a loud wail. Yuuri pushed him against the wall more as the man was practically collapsing.

“I...Yuuri...fuck...,” Viktor moaned. Yuuri smiled, happy the man was so far gone he couldn't put words together. He knew Viktor was not going to last much longer and felt his own release quickly approaching. He drove his fingers into Viktor quicker, brushing against that sweet spot every time. Every sensation in his body focused on his arousal when suddenly explosion, flight, soaring, free fall. He groaned around Viktor as he came, causing a vibration against the older man's cock. He thrust into Yuuri's mouth one last time, crying out the young man's name as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Yuuri rode out Viktor's orgasm and swallowed when it was complete. Viktor weakly pulled him to his feet and clutched him, holding Yuuri against him.

“Damn, how? How do you always manage to surprise me? Are you sure you haven't done this before?” Viktor asked Yuuri. He chuckled when the young man blushed slightly. He looked absolutely wrecked: lips red and puffy, cheeks tinted pink, eyes wide and pupils blown. Viktor had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“I'm sure. I just went with what I felt. Was I ok?” Yuuri asked, uncertainty in his voice. Viktor hugged him tight and smoothed his wild hair back.

“That was more than ok. That was the best damn blowjob I've ever had. I think you've ruined me for life,” he declared. Yuuri brightened and stretched up, capturing his lips. The kiss was sweet. He could taste himself on Yuuri. He typically didn't care for that, but it was Yuuri. His Yuuri. He held the other man's hands as he broke the kiss.

“Come on. We've had our pièce de résistance. Time for the aftershow?”

Yuuri grinned and nodded.

* * *

Yuuri's eyes opened slowly as the light filtered past the shade. He reached out absently, tapping the side table for his glasses. He tried to lift himself to search for them, but a weight was pinning him to the mattress. He turned his head against the pillow and saw Viktor. He looked so relaxed, so vulnerable as he slept. Grey strands were tousled against the pillow, his arm thrown haphazardly across Yuuri's waist. He tried to roll over without disturbing the other man, but yelped when he was hauled closer to him.

“Morning,” Viktor grumbled, pressing a kiss against Yuuri's neck. He pushed against Viktor's chest.

“Good morning. Sleep well?”

“Mmmhmm. You relaxed me so much last night I slept like a log!” he exclaimed. He sat up and stretched. Yuuri blushed as he remembered the previous night's activities. He fell back into the mattress and pulled the sheets over his head.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, pulling the sheets down. Yuuri had his hands over his face. He moved Yuuri 's hands down and flinched when he saw the beet red blush on the young man.

“I can't..I can't believe I did that. It was like something in me just...snapped! That's not like me!” Yuuri blubbered. Viktor smiled gently and kissed his lips.

“Do you know what I think?” Yuuri's brows lifted, urging him to continue, “You know how you have reinvented your skating career?”

“Yeah..,” Yuuri said, unsure of where the other was going.

“I think you're pushing the boundaries and reinventing yourself as well. You're becoming more comfortable within your own skin. It's fascinating to watch. When I first met you, you were a caterpillar. Unique and innocent in your own way but ready for a change. Your cocoon was the routine to get back in shape and strengthening the basics of skating. Then Hot Springs on Ice happened. You showed the world your wings then. Your metamorphosis is not complete yet, but your beauty is enchanting.”

Yuuri felt the tears brim in his eyes. How did this man come up with such elegant explanations for everything? How did he make him feel like the most important being on earth? He felt a kiss brush against his cheek.

“Come on, time to get up. We need to leave soon. I want to go to Beppu!”

Beppu? There was nothing in Beppu but a couple temples, small onsens and...oh no.

“Viktor, what's in Beppu?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.

“Takasakiyama!”

Yuuri's face fell in unamusement.

“Viktor...” he began.

“But Yuuri! We are so close! I really want to see the monkeys,” Viktor cried, pouting dramatically. Yuuri huffed before throwing up his hands.

“Fine, get ready. Make it quick though. I want to get this over with.” Viktor grinned ear to ear.

* * *

They had been back in Hasetsu for a few days. Everyone remarked on how relaxed and happy the two men were after the getaway. They just agreed, stating on how they had such a lovely time. Neither divulged much about the trip. It was an intimate bonding moment for them both. Even though they hadn't discussed a relationship or commitment, they were completely comfortable with each other now. They were constantly touching, hugging or brushing against the other. During private moments, they would steal heated kisses accompanied by wandering hands.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he thought of Viktor. Who would have thought he would have something like this? And with Viktor of all people! He was the luckiest man on earth.

A chime interrupted his thoughts. He picked up his phone, perking up when he saw Phichit had sent him a message. He entered his keycode and pressed the screen to see how his friend was doing.

_“Yuuri! Congrats on your nationals win! You did a great job! I hope your nose is better. Ouch is all I have to say. Hope you and Viktor had a great time on the town! ;)”_

Yuuri frowned suddenly. How did Phichit know? Viktor hadn't told anyone save his parents they were going to Fukuoka. He looked back to the message and clicked on the link Phichit attached. He was taken to an instagram account of someone from Dazaifu. He scrolled down until he saw a picture that made him freeze. On his screen was a picture of him and Viktor. In the dance club. Pressed against each other. Faces inches apart. He looked below the picture and a chill ran through him. 1.6 million hits. His heart skipped a beat.

He did the only thing he knew to do at this point.

_“VIKTOR!!!!!”_


End file.
